


You're My Past, Present, And Future

by beautifulmadness13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Posie Has Twins, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmadness13/pseuds/beautifulmadness13
Summary: Penelope was never supposed to go to Belgium. Her and Josie were supposed to work things out and get back together, or at least that's how history had recorded it originally. Now things are all messed up and there are only two people who can fix it.orPenelope and Josie's future kids come back to present day belgium/mystic falls and try to get their parents back together before they cease to exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for clicking on my fic. Just a warning I have literally no idea where this is going or how frequent my updates will be but I've had this storyline bouncing around in my head for a while now so I decided to finally write it down :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Penelope Park.”

Her name rang out through the hallway like nails on a chalkboard and she couldn't help but shudder. Ugh that voice, Penelope hated that voice. Only a few weeks into her transfer to St. Vanilissa's all witches boarding school and somehow the raven-haired girl had already managed to become frenemies with her new headmistress.

It was probably because of her last name. _Park_ carried a certain weight with it no matter which continent she was on. People either respected her or feared her, but occasionally she would meet those, like her headmistress who was just plain jealous of the wealth and place in the societal hierarchy that her family held. It wasn't her fault that she was born into one of the most powerful covens in the world or that her parents just so happened to be the leaders of said coven. Some people didn't seem to care about the logistics of it though and so she, unfortunately, had to bear the brunt of their envy.

 

Plastering on the brightest and fakest smile she could muster, Penelope spun on her heal to face the woman who had called her out in the middle of her walk towards the school library.

“Yes Headmistress Cecilia, how can I help you?”

 

The woman in question wasn't actually that old but the bitter frown she almost always adorned added at least 10yrs to her pale face. Her dark narrowed eyes and pointed chin tilted upwards gave the impression that she was looking down at everyone she crossed paths with and in Penelope's case that was most definitely true.

 

“Firstly, fix your tie and straighten your skirt, this is a school, not a dance club.”

She paused and waited until Penelope reluctantly made the requested adjustments to her uniform before tutting in approval and turning away from the teenager to begin her walk towards her office.

“Follow me Miss. Park, I have something for you.”

 

Rolling her eyes at the dismissive tone used when addressing her Penelope diligently kept up with the walking pace set, not wanting to get a demerit for ignoring a staff member.

 

 

Belgium really wasn't that bad. Sure she'd had to leave behind all of her friends, coven and basically everything she was used to but the pros outweighed any cons. The classes were more advanced which meant that she was finally being challenged academically and she didn't have to worry about being attacked by a new monster every week like she did back at Salvatore. Not to mention the fact that this was an all witches school so there were no melodramatic wolf boys waiting in the corners to steal your ex-girlfriend.

She'd adjusted to the changes pretty well and, thanks to her name, had already become one of the most popular girls in school, with a new pack of affection-starved teen witch barbies to follow her around and bend to her every whim.

The only thing she really missed was the same thing that had made her leave, _Josie._ But she tried her best not to think about her ex, it was still too fresh and too painful. If Josie hadn't been so stubborn and stopped putting herself second all the time then maybe Penelope would've stayed. She couldn't stand seeing the girl she loved constantly sacrificing herself for everyone else all while ignoring her own needs. And maybe that made Penelope selfish but she didn't care because Josie might be willing to give away everything she has for others but Penelope certainly doesn't have to stick around and watch while she does.

 

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts of the girl who took up most of the space in her mind, Penelope followed her headmistress through the brightly lit halls and into a large room where one of the secretaries sat behind a dark oak desk. She smiled kindly at Penelope as they walked past knowing that Cecilia was most likely giving the young girl a hard time yet again. The teen smiled back and offered a small wave.

 

The door that led to Cecilia's office was partially open which was noteworthy only because Penelope could see the shadow of another person being cast against the wall.

Who could be waiting for her? Was her mother here for a visit? Doubtful considering she hadn't been to see her daughter once since they'd arrived in Belgium.

That was actually one of the reasons Penelope had even first entertained the idea of moving. She'd thought that maybe being in the same region of the country as her mother would mean they could spend more time together. Unfortunately, she'd learned fairly quickly that it didn't really matter how geographically close to the senior Park she was, her mother would still always be too busy to bother with her only child.

“ _I'll_ _ **never**_ _be like that. If I become a mom my kids will always be my number one priority”_ She thought to herself, not paying any attention to where she was walking as she bumped into another female body.

 

“Sorry, sorry that was my fault.” Penelope looked up at the person who had been standing just inside the doorway to the office and almost choked on her own words at the site in front of her.

The long wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, along with her full pink lips and dimpled cheeks literally took Penelope's breath away. If it weren't for the obviously olive complexion she could've sworn that she was staring at the same girl she'd walked away from a few weeks ago.

 

“Penelope this is our newest student to St. Vanilissa's, Emilia this is Penelope Park. She too is from America and joined us less than a month ago so I thought it would be comforting to pair the two of you together seeing as how you're both in quite similar circumstances.”

 

When witches entered the boarding school they were often paired up with another student, specially picked by their headmistress, as a way to get them to adjust to their new environment quicker.

When Penelope had moved to Belgium she'd been the odd man out. Everyone else already had their partners so she'd had no choice but to go it alone. She'd been okay with that though seeing as how it meant she didn't have to share a room. Having your own private space in a place this small was incredibly difficult and it looked like it was about to become even harder.

 

Emilia smiled kindly at Penelope and stretched out her hand in greeting. It was quite jarring for the green-eyed girl to touch the doppelganger of her ex but she pushed through it not wanting to come off weird to the person who would most likely become her new _best friend_.

“Emilia Laughlin.” Her voice was sweet with a hint of something mischievous beneath the sugar coating. Her uniform was pressed to perfection and the knot in her tie was straight enough to make even a military general weep in pride.

As she smiled at Penelope the raven-haired witch couldn't help but feel vulnerable under her stare. It was the kind of look one gives to an old friend or a person they know well, not a complete stranger.

 

“Penelope. It's nice to meet you.”

“ _Laughlin. Why do I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before?”_ She mulled it over in her head for a moment and after not reaching an answer dropped the thought altogether.

Taking her hand back, Penelope looked towards the two rolling suitcases the other girl had on the floor beside her before reaching for the larger one.

 

“Come on, I'll take you to our dorm.”

She turned to the headmistress to see her nod in dismission then took the lead towards the south wing of the school where all of the girl's rooms were located, Emilia following close behind.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

“I'm sorry if it's a little messy I kind of wasn't expecting company.”

Penelope placed the suitcase next to the twin bed she'd been using as an extra closet for the past month before grabbing her clothes and dropping them on her own bed on the opposite side of the room

 

“Don't worry about it, I really don't mind.” Emilia was not a shy girl and had already made herself comfortable sitting on one of the two armchairs situated beside the bookshelf in the corner of the room. She watched as Penelope ignored her reassurances and began cleaning up different piles of paper, clothes and other miscellaneous things from the floor and dressers.

A soft melody filled the small space coming from the portable record player on the coffee table in front of her. The brunette couldn't stop the smirk that graced her lips seeing the _Atlas: Year One_ vinyl that spun in place.

“ _Some things never change I guess_ ” She thought, turning her attention to the thick spines of novels filling the cabinet beside her. She ran her fingers along them gently, stopping when she found the one she was looking for and pulled it from its place. Flipping to the first page she lightly traced the cursive form of Penelope's name that she'd written on the inside of all of her books so as not to ever misplace them.

 

Penelope turned and watched the other witch take in the book with a thoughtful expression. It was one of her all-time favorite works, she could recite almost every line by the time she was 15.

When they'd still been together she and Josie would often go for afternoon picnics in the forest behind the school. After eating they would sit, usually with Josie's head resting in her lap as Penelope read to her. Because she knew the material so well she spent most of the time memorizing the details of Josie's face as she lied with her eyes closed taking in her words.

“My tongue will tell the anger of my heart,”

 

“Or else my heart concealing it will break.” Emilia finished, smiling when she saw the subtle surprise take over Penelope's features. She recovered quickly though and smiled softly back, stepping away from her desk where she'd been organizing her disastrous clutter of school work.

“Taming of the Shrew. Good choice, I love Shakespeare.”

 

Emilia chuckled lightly, a knowing glint in her eye as she placed the book back on the shelf.

“It's one of my mom's favorites, she used to read it to me all the time when I was little.”

 

Even her laugh was similar to her ex's. The way she sat and how she carried herself, Penelope could've sworn this girl went to a class entitled 'how to to be Josette Saltzman's clone'. If her new roommate kept this up Penelope was never going to be able to get over the brunette. “ _As if I ever really could anyway” S_ he internally rolled her eyes at herself.

“Well, your mom has good taste.”

 

“Yea she thinks she does. Sometimes I can't help but disagree.”

 

Something about the way she said it almost seemed sad. Penelope couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to that story but seeing as how she still barely knew the other girl she wasn't going to push for information. Instead, she decided that she'd finished cleaning. The room was only going to get messy again later when she had to get ready for bed. Josie used to call her a little tornado because no matter how hard she tried to keep things organized somehow they would be in disarray again just a few hours later.

Maybe Emilia could help with that, seeing as how the girl really seemed to be like Josie in not only looks but also kemptness.

 

“Do you want help unpacking?”

Penelope had lifted the larger grey suitcase onto the now empty bed and unzipped it before Emilia had even stood from her seat. The quicker they put her stuff away the quicker Penelope could give her a tour of the school and get back to her original plans of going to the library to study.

 

“Sure thanks.”

The younger witch moved to stand closer to Penelope and help unpack her belongings, their shoulders brushed occasionally as they worked and the calmness that overtook the new student helped to relax her racing heart. The morning had been rough, to say the least, and finally being near the green-eyed girl meant that faze one of her objective was complete, she only hoped JJ was as successful.

 

Emilia made sure Penelope wasn't looking when she reached into the bottom of her bag and carefully lifted out the dark purple scarf folded neatly around her own copy of the 16th-century play that her mother had passed down to her. Careful because the book was old and she didn't want any unsuspecting eyes to catch sight of the name scrawled in cursive on the front cover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos/comment :)  
> Twitter: @pxnelopepark


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Wow, I was not expecting this kind of response! You guys are amazing and I love you all so much, thank you for deciding to read this fic it means so much to me.
> 
> So I've decided to continue the story and I hope you all will stick around for this journey with me :)  
> This chapter is shorter than the last one but it's basically an explanation for what's happening and an introduction to the twins!  
> Enjoy <3

“ _I hate you”_

“ _I know”_

“ _Make sure you read it in private”_

“ _I'm not gonna read it all”_

“ _You know we're never getting back together right?”_

“ _Penelope don't leave”_

“ _I love you JoJo”_

 

_~Flashback_

 

“JJ I think I found it!” Emilia had been flipping through pages of her mother's journal for what felt like hours. Looking for answers in her parent's office that she wasn't even sure existed.

 

Joseph walked away from the desk he'd been sitting at, leaving behind his own pile of books and moved to stand next to his sister to read the page she was pointing at.

“Entry date: February 21, 2030. The night of the talent show?” He looked at the brunette questioningly.

 

She nodded a small proud smile appearing on her face as she gave herself a mental high five.

“Read the part about the magical slugs.”

 

“What slugs? I've read this entry before, there weren't any slugs that day.”

 

“Exactly!” Emilia shouted and Joseph had to rub his ears at the loud noise. Throwing him an apologetic look she continued, “There weren't any slugs until today and reading everything else that mom wrote about that night I think I figured out what went wrong.”

 

He motioned at her to keep explaining. The sunlight filtering in through the open window behind them added highlights to his confused green eyes as he tried to understand.

 

Emilia shifted her weight onto her other leg re-reading the section of the journal again as she spoke,

“It says Penelope gave the letter that said she was leaving to Josie that morning, which is what was supposed to happen. But a unicorn showed up around the same time and was infected with some sort of mind-controlling parasite.”

 

Finally catching on to what his twin was getting at, Joseph groaned as he pieced together what happened next.

“And let me guess they both got infected.”

 

“Yep.” Her lips over-pronounced the “P” making a popping noise.

“The infection caused the victims to act on their inner desires and say what they truly felt which apparently had some really hilarious effects on aunt Hope and there's something about her trying to teach Landon how to dance w-”

 

Joseph placed his hand on his sister's arm grabbing her attention and stopping her mid-sentence.

“Em, as much as I would love to hear about an essentially drunk aunt Hope you really need to focus.”

 

He smiled at her softly and she nodded, her long brown hair bouncing around her shoulders,

“ Right. Anyway, Josie and Penelope kissed after which Josie told her that they were never getting back together.”

 

“Oof.” Joseph ran his hand through his wavy black hair, closing his eyes for a moment to take a breath.

 

“Yea big oof. Mom believed her because she knew she was telling the truth and she was heartbroken. So all of this lead to the night of Miss. Mystic Falls when Penelope originally was supposed to read the letter out loud to Josie and they were supposed to reconcile, but that never happened and instead mom read the letter too late and mama left anyway.”

 

They both looked over at the spot on their mother's desk that once held a family photo of the four of them but was now empty.

“So what your saying is that some magical slugs just showed up in history out of nowhere and somehow managed to change everything.”

 

Emilia closed the journal looking at her brother, fear evident in her brown eyes.

“I guess that's exactly what I'm saying. But what I don't understand is where they came from? How did the timeline change to include something that never existed before? What happened?”

 

Seeing the tears begin to well up in his sister's eyes, he instinctively pulls her close to him and rests his chin on top of her head. She's never handled stressful situations well, Joseph is the level headed one of the two. And even though he's technically younger he definitely plays more of a big brother role. 

“Em who knows. Time is never concrete and little things are always changing. Like slugs showing up where they weren't before. And those changes don't always have explanations but they can have disastrous consequences.”

 

She sniffles lightly into his shirt and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Like our family being torn apart.”

 

Her words are raw but accurate and it hurts him to have to think about the reality of their situation, he holds her a little tighter.

“Yea.”

 

Outside they can hear the sounds of cars driving past and children at play. To anyone else, it would seem like just another day. But inside this two-story home is a set of twins struggling to keep themselves together. The silence of their house is deafening and only serves as a reminder of the two very important people who aren't with them.

Pulling away from the embrace, Emilia clears her throat and brushes a few stray tears from her cheeks. When she was little and she would cry her mother would wipe the tears away for her before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. She thought she'd grown out of the faze in her life where she needed her mama to make her feel better but right now she would give anything to have the green-eyed woman beside her and kissing away her pain.

“Okay but if mom's never got back together and if they never got married then we were never born. So how are we still here?”

 

It's a good question and one that Joseph only knows the answer to because of their aunt. Hope Mikaelson had taught herself quite a bit about spells relating to time and timelines themselves after going through a rough patch in her early twenties when she tried to bring her mother and father back from the dead. She'd almost been successful too but had stopped herself because she knew that the consequences of such an act would be horrific. Joseph had developed quite the fascination with time travel growing up (Josie blamed that on Penelope's obsession with Doctor Who) so Hope taught him basically everything she knew so as to ensure that he understood what he was doing if he ever decided to practice time-magic. He never thought that a situation like this would arise where he would actually need to put his knowledge to use but he was grateful that his aunt had taken the time to teach him.

“Basically, time takes time to settle. Especially when it's pertaining to something as huge as wiping two people out of existence. It could be days or even weeks before the changes set in completely.”

 

This was more than anyone could expect two 16-year-olds to handle but they didn't have a choice. Their mothers were gone and if they didn't figure out how to rewrite history soon they would be too.

“But we can fix this right? I mean there has to be something we can do.”

 

“I don't know, maybe. I think we need to go back to the furthest point in time that we can reach and hope that our mothers are still the same women that we know today.”

The hopeful expression Joseph wears as he looks at her is one she knows all too well. It's the same look Josie gives them when she's trying to be optimistic about something she knows will probably fail. It's how their mother looked at them when they tried to bake a birthday cake for Penelope a few years ago. She'd promised them that it would turn out fine even though they all had known it was doomed from the start. Of course Penelope had still been more than grateful for the effort and the whole event had ended in a lot of laughter and a delicious store-bought cake that Josie had gone out and bought after throwing their science experiment in the trash.

 

Emilia loved that look because it always managed to bring her comfort when she was scared about the outcome of a situation. But right now even Josie and JJ's shared hopefulness wasn't enough to ease her worry.

“And if they're not? If we can't get them back together?”

 

Taking her hand in his own Joseph gives it a gentle squeeze while offering his sister a small sad smile. He looks like such a perfect mixture of both of their mothers at that moment, it's hard for Emilia to look at him.

“At least we tried.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm writing chapter 3 right now so it should be posted soon and we'll get to see Josie and JJ meet.  
> If you're still confused about how time works in this fic go watch the wizards of waverly place movie, it's a very similar concept
> 
> Let me know what you think don't forget to kudos/comment :)  
> Twitter: @pxnelopepark


End file.
